Planeta Tierra
by Beledien
Summary: Historia AU. Si Goku no hubiera sido enviado a la Tierra cuando era un bebé.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, este es el primer fanfic que escribo para esta serie, que es la responsable de que me guste el Anime y los fanfics, porque fue el primer anime que vi y los primeros fanfics que leí eran de Dragón Ball.

Una aclaración muy importante. En esta historia AU, la diferencia de edades de Goku y Vegeta es de apenas un año. La historia comienza en el planeta Vejita, una mañana cualquiera, pero mejor seguimos con el relato mismo.

**Planeta Tierra**

-Príncipe Vegeta, regrese.

-Ese estúpido de Nappa –Refunfuñó Vegeta detrás de un mueble en el palacio del rey –Seguro quiere que vaya otra vez con Freezer.

El joven Príncipe siempre se caracterizó por su inteligencia, y esta vez no era la excepción. Freezer le había enviado un mensaje al Rey Vegeta en el que decía que quería ver al joven príncipe de los Saiyajin. Temeroso de una revolución del pueblo del planeta Vejita, que no estaba alejada de la realidad del todo.

Vegeta corrió hacia la puerta, con sus seis años de edad, todavía no aprendía a volar, y esculléndose abrió una puerta que sabía le llevaría lejos de Nappa, el encargado de cuidar y entrenar a su majestad.

-Aquí no me encontrará el inútil de Nappa –Pensó vegeta que a gatas se metía debajo de una mesa en la cocina.

Para sorpresa del príncipe, no fue el único que pensó que ese era un buen escondite.

-¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel? –Kakarotto, el hijo de Bardock le ofreció una parte de su mal habido botín.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó el joven príncipe.

-Mi nombre es Kakarotto, mi papá se llama Bardock y mi hermano se llama Raditz.

-Eres el hijo de un soldado de clase baja –Dijo con Desdén Vegeta –Pensé que a insectos como tú los enviaban a planetas débiles.

-Eso me dijo mi hermano –Dijo Kakarotto dándole una mordida al pastel, para luego continuar hablando con la boca llena de migas –Pero mi papá pensó que era mejor que recibiera algo de entrenamiento. Ahora ya puedo lanzar poderes.

Goku se concentró y aunque lo intentó, sólo pudo hacer aparecer en su mano una pequeña esfera luminosa que desapareció rápidamente.

-¿A eso le llamas poder? –Se burló Vegeta –Esto es poder.

El príncipe hizo estallar el pastel de Goku desparramando toda la crema sobre ellos.

-Mi pastel –Se quejó Kakarotto –Mi delicioso pastel. ¡Buahhh!

La explosión y el llanto de Goku no pasaron desapercibidos. Pronto Raditz y Nappa llegaron para atrapar a los fugitivos.

-Con que aquí te escondes insecto –Raditz tomó a su hermano de la cola –Vamos, tenemos que preparar tu viaje.

-Hay mi colita –Se quejaba Kakarotto.

-Príncipe Vegeta lo estaba buscando –Nappa hizo una reverencia -Su padre, el rey, me ordenó llevarlo con el señor Freezer.

-¿Eres el príncipe? –Preguntó Goku –Ahora entiendo porque usas capa.

Vegeta sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-Vamos pequeña molestia –Raditz soltó a Goku para que cayera sobre su cabeza –Nuestro padre está en una misión importante, me dejo a cargo de ti por si no regresaba. Ahora mismo te voy a enviar al planeta Tierra, para deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas.

-Yo no quiero ir –Kakarotto Se frotaba el chipote de la cabeza –Quiero quedarme aquí.

-Harás lo que te digo –Raditz jaló el brazo de Goku –Si no te hubieras golpeado la cabeza cuando eras un bebé ya estarías allí. Por lo menos papá no hubiera sentido lástima por ti, creyó que ya no eras el mismo.

Raditz se llevó a rastras a su hermano, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al príncipe Saiyajin.

Vegeta observó la escena en silencio sin atreverse a intervenir, pensando en la manera de deshacerse de Nappa, si tan sólo le hubieran enseñado la técnica de volar, ya se habría marchado mucho antes, cansado de obedecer las órdenes de Freezer y que su padre no hiciera nada el respecto. Trataba a todo el pueblo Saiyajin como si fueran sus empleados.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será esta vez? –Preguntó Vegeta a Nappa.

-¿A qué se refiere su alteza?

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar con Freezer?

-No lo sé –Respondió Nappa –Sólo me dieron las órdenes de llevarlo con él.

-Si voy a estar mucho tiempo necesito preparar mi equipaje –Dijo Vegeta –Llévame a mi habitación.

Nappa obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, porque conocía a bien a Vegeta. Sabía que no debía contrariar al príncipe. Caminó delante de Vegeta esperando que el joven príncipe lo siguiera. Grueso error en cuanto Nappa dio el primer paso Vegeta ya corría en dirección contraria.

-Suéltame, papá no quiere que me manden a la Tierra –Goku trataba de zafarse de Raditz pero era inútil –Yo no quiero ir. Le diré a papá.

-Nuestro padre está muerto –Le dijo Raditz secamente –No volvió de su última misión, los otros soldados me lo dijeron.

-No, papá no puede estar muerto –Lloró Kakarotto –El me prometió que volvería y que me enseñaría a usar mis poderes.

-No seas tonto –Raditz tomó a Goku y lo encerró en la primera cápsula –Ahora directo a la Tierra.

-Que estás haciendo imbécil –Raditz escuchó la voz de Vegeta –Apaga esa máquina.

Raditz sólo pudo ver como aquella nave con forma de esfera despegaba con dos tripulantes dentro, su destino era un pequeño planeta azul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei, el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, agradeciendo como siempre los reviews y sugerencias.

**Planeta Tierra 2**

Como una estrella fugaz, la esférica nave atravesó el cielo, para luego estrellarse retumbando sobre las montañas del Paozu.

Región casi inhabitada donde los dinosaurios y dragones vagaban felices cazando su cena, poco les importó que un objeto cayera estrepitosamente sobre sus terrenos. Sólo uno de los pocos humanos que habitaban esos desolados parajes se aproximó, por curiosidad.

El cráter circular todavía rodeado de algo de humo, por lo que el viejo Gohan se tuvo que cubrir el rostro con su bufanda para no aspirar el polvo.

-Es una nave –se dijo a sí mismo.

Se aproximó con cautela y cuando examinó con mayor detenimiento encontró a los dos niños inconscientes dentro de la nave.

Sacó a los niños de allí y se los llevó a su cabaña para cuidar de ellos, observando que uno de ellos vestía lujosos atuendos y el otro parecía de origen más humilde. Ambos tenían enroscadas en sus cinturas unas colas color café.

El viejo Gohan no tardó en saber que aquellos niños eran extraterrestres, pero al ser un hombre bondadoso los cuidó como si se tratara de dos niños humanos.

-¡Huaaa! –Bostezó Kakarotto cuando despertó –Tengo hambre.

-Ya despertaste niño –Dijo amable el viejo Gohan –Que bien, te preparé algo de comer Apropósito niño, me llamo Gohan ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo me llamo –Kakarotto se quedó pensando un momento y luego rió –No lo recuerdo.

-Debe ser por el golpe que recibiste cuando se estrelló –El viejo Gohan hizo una pausa, decidió no decirle a los niños que los había encontrado en una nave espacial –el automóvil donde ibas.

-¿Yo me estrellé? –Rió Kakarotto –No me acuerdo de nada, sólo sé que me muero de hambre.

-Te preparé algo de comer a ti a tu amiguito.

Kakarotto se volvió y notó que a su lado Vegeta los observaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, como casi siempre, aunque esta vez parecía más molesto por no poder recordar quien era.

-Debo asumir que tú tampoco recuerdas nada –Le dijo el viejo Gohan mientras sacaba arroz de una olla.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Sentía un irresistible instinto por destruir el lugar completo, pero la amabilidad del viejo lo confundía, como si no supiera como reaccionar ante este tipo de comportamiento. No recordaba ni su nombre, pero sabía que la amabilidad no era algo familiar.

-No importa seguro en un par de días lo recordarás –le dijo para tranquilizarlo –Ven, come un poco.

Kakarotto no se hizo rogar y ya estaba en la mesa devorando el contenido de su plato con las manos, Vegeta en cambio se levantó lentamente y se sentó a la mesa, tomó los palillos y luego de analizar la comida apartó el plato de su lado.

-Si no quieres ¿Puedo comerme tu ración? –Kakarotto tomó el plato de Vegeta y se comió la cena de Vegeta tan rápido como se comió su propia ración.

Vegeta en silencio se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cabaña. El viejo Gohan sólo lo observaba. Tal vez su amnesia no sea total, se decía. Pero estas reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Kakarotto que le pidió otra porción de arroz.

El viejo Gohan salió de la cabaña y encontró a Vegeta observando a las estrellas que centellaban tranquilamente en la noche de luna nueva.

-¿Extrañas tu casa? –Le dijo el anciano a Vegeta.

Él se limitó a mirar al cielo y luego al viejo.

-Comeré ahora –Le dijo tratando de no sonar como una orden.

-Vamos pequeño –Le dijo el anciano Gohan –Creo que si vas a estar un tiempo conmigo deberé llamarte por algún nombre, a ti y a tu amiguito. Que te parece si te llamo Goten, y a tu amigo lo llamamos Goku.

Vegeta no parecía conforme, pero no pudo reclamar porque justo ese momento se apareció delante de ellos Kakarotto con su cuenco vacío.

-Goku me gusta –dijo riendo.

-Entonces te llamaré Goku.

-Que bien –Dijo Goku –Por cierto señor Gohan¿Tiene un poco más de comida?

-Vamos te serviré otra porción –Pero el viejo Gohan se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar su olla de arroz completamente vacía –Pequeño, te has comido toda la cena.

-Eres un imbécil –Vegeta no pudo resistir su instinto primario y saltó sobre Goku –Te comiste mi cena.

Muy lejos, en el planeta Vejita.

-¿Estás diciendo que enviaste al príncipe Vegeta en esa nave? –Nappa tenía a Raditz del cuello -¿Qué le voy a decir al rey ahora?

-No sabía que su alteza estaba en esa nave –Raditz dijo en su defensa –Además él estaba a tu cargo, tú debiste vigilarlo mejor.

-A estás horas el príncipe ya debía estar en la nave del señor Freezer, Tendré que ir donde el rey y contarle lo sucedido.

-En ese caso ya te puedes ir despidiendo de este mundo –Se burló Raditz.

-También tú –Nappa apretó más fuerte -Yo no asumiré solo la responsabilidad. Tú vendrás conmigo y le dirás a donde exactamente enviaste al príncipe.

Nappa comenzó a arrastrar a Raditz hacia el salón del palacio del Rey de los Saiyajin, mientras Raditz refunfuñaba.

-Todo es tu culpa Kakarotto, sabía que me causarías problemas.

Mientras en el salón del trono real.

-El señor Saabon quiere verlo su majestad –El guardia del Rey anunció al soldado de Freezer.

-Hola Vegeta –Saludó sin la menor reverencia –Freezer me mandó a preguntarte porque no mandaste a tu hijo a su nave como te ordenó.

El rey Vegeta se molestó mucho por la actitud del lacayo de Freezer.

-Dile a tu amo que el príncipe debe estar por llegar a su nave, no hacía falta que nos enviara a su perro guardián.

-No seas tan altanero Vegeta. El señor Freezer quiere asegurarse de que todavía le obedeces¿o es que acaso estás tratando de ocultar a tu hijo? No sabía que los monos Saiyajin tuvieran esa clase de sentimientos.

-No seas estúpido Saabon, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le suceda a mi hijo, el es un príncipe Saiyajin, sabe cuidarse solo perfectamente –Vegeta se levantó de su trono –Si tu amo Freezer está tan interesado en él, yo mismo lo llevaré a su nave.

-Sabía que harías cualquier cosa con tal de probar tu lealtad hacia Freezer –Saabon se dirigió hacia la salida y añadió para sí –Incluso entregar a tu propio hijo antes del levantamiento Saiyajin.

El rey Vegeta volvió a sentarse en su trono y por los pasillos retumbó su voz fuerte.

-¡Nappa, Nappa!

**Notas Finales:** Sabemos que el planeta Vejita es muy lejano que se tradan como un año en llegar a la Tierra, pero en el fanfic que escribo esto no sucede así, es una licencia que me tomé y que espero no se molesten por este anacronismo.

Por cierto, no es que no acepte las sugerencias, pero mis capítulos son así de cortos. Por lo menos a mí no me parecen ínfimos, porque no siempre puedes escribir dos mil palabras, para mí un capítulo de mil palabras es normal, y es que no me gusta dar mucha lata.


End file.
